Ice, Fire, and Isolation
by That Short One Over There
Summary: AU. When Elsa suddenly becomes an orphan after a car crash she gets sent to Power University to learn to control her powers. Within this school there is conflict between fire and ice powered people. When Elsa meets Sol will the conflict divide them? Will Jack stop them? Jelsa/Mericup/Eugunzel Gets WAY better towards the middle than in the beginning. Just saying…
1. The Crash

Chapter 1: The Crash

"Elsa! Give it back!" Anna said unbuckling her seat belt and reaching towards her snowflake necklace.

"Elsa! Give her back her necklace! And Anna sit down!" Their mother exclaimed turning around in her seat.

Elsa still had her gloved hands on the necklace along with Anna's bare hands when it all happened.

BANG! The small sports car was rammed into with an SUV. Elsa got scared and sent out a wave of ice in all directions protecting herself from the blow. Everyone else was not as lucky. Blood scattered everywhere when her family was impaled with a combination of ice, glass, and metal.

The last thing Elsa remembered was Anna's hand falling limp and not clutching the necklace anymore.


	2. Hospitalized

**AN: First Fanfic for me and I will break a lot of hearts… I'm so sorry. I cried when writing this.**

**Key:**

**Bold: Authors note**

_Italics: thoughts_

Regular: story

Chapter 2: Hospitalized

**Elsa's POV (Point of view)**

I blink once. Twice. Three times. On third blink I manage to keep my eyes open for more than a second.

I'm in a white bed with mint green curtains all around me. There is an IV in the corner and white tile underneath. I recognize the room as a hospital room. At that moment a doctor in a white coat comes in with a clipboard and a sad expression as if he were about to give bad news. When he sees I'm awake he fakes a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. _This isn't going to be good._ I thought

"Good morning miss Summers, I am Dr. Romero and will be taking care of you as long as you're in this hospital, which shouldn't be long." _Phew!_ "Your condition is stable. Only scratches remain. But I have very bad news." _Oh god… _"Unfortunately your parents and sister are dead. They suffered from injuries to the head and spinal cord. I am so sorry for your loss." _No! No, no, no, no, no, no. This couldn't have happened!_ I pinch myself hard. Definitely not a dream. I feel tears coming but I will not cry. _ Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know. _As soon as my tears surface they turn to ice and fall.

"Since you are 20 you have a choice to either go get a house of your own or go to Power University with full scholarship."

I immediately say, "Power University!" then compose myself, "I'm sorry for my outburst. I would love to go to Power U. please."

"Okay I'll register you now. School starts in a week, but will get you in a dorm in 5 days when registration starts.

"Thank you."

He leaves and I start to sob.


	3. 1st weekend in PU

**All reviews welcome I will respond in my Authors notes.**

**x-LostTeenager-x- Elsol is the ship of Elsa and Sol. It will make sense later.**

**Chapter 3: 1st Weekend in PU (Elsa's POV)**

I was escorted in an ambulance to Power University. The nurse who came with me grabbed my bags and helped me get them to registration where we waited in line and examined our surroundings. The campus was huge! It was many miles long and was in a circle around an enormous courtyard. When I was looking around I heard "Next!" and immediately stepped up to the table.

"Hello! Welcome to PU! Full name and power" I was greeted by a woman who looked around 21 with long blond hair, a purple dress and what looked like a lizard on her shoulder.

"I'm Elsa Crystal Summers and I have the power to create and control Ice."

"Fantastic! You will be in the Ice Dormitories in room 221 with Periwinkle. Here are your keys. I'm Rapunzel by the way if you want to meet people; my friends and I eat lunch on the south side of the courtyard by the diner. See you then! Bye!"

I leave; grab my bags from the nurse and head towards my dorms alone.

On my way I notice that the courtyard is divided in half with fire students to the North and ice and nature students to the South. _That's odd._ As I look to the South side something or someone knocks me down.

"Ow! I'm so sorry can I help you pick those up?" I say as I notice papers flying all over

"That would help. Thank you." Says a small, shy masculine voice. I look up as he does and we meet eyes. His hair is black with red streaks and his eyes are the most handsome shade of red I have ever seen.

"Here you go! My name's Elsa by the way." I say dusting my blue dress off and extending my hand.

He shakes my hand and says, "Hi, I'm Sol." My hand starts to burn so I take it away. He blushes. "Oh, I didn't mean to burn you I'm sorry."

"It's fine Sol. But to make up for it can you take me to the ice dorms?" I say blushing

He laughs "Umm, sure." We start walking side by side to the dorms and I can already tell it's going to be a great year.


	4. Forbidden

**How does everyone like it so far? I always love to see new followers and reviews! I'm changing the next few chapters up with other POVs. Hope you love it!**

**Chapter 4: Forbidden (Sol's POV)**

_I am such a klutz! Running into people? Really Sol? Stupid!_

"Ow! I'm so sorry can I help you pick those up?" She speaks smoothly with a hint of surprise.

"That would help. Thank you." I say in my smallest voice. I'm not used to talking to new people so I feel nervous when I look up. When I meet her eyes the butterflies fly away. Her eyes are the color of the Caribbean Sea and glitter as the sun hits them.

"Here you go! My name's Elsa by the way." She says standing up and brushing off her dress. I see that it is made of ice. Although still gorgeous she had multiple scratches going down the left side of her body. She extends her hand and I shake it and say, "Hi, I'm Sol" still staring at her. She takes her hand away and I realize that I burned her and blush. _Stupid. Stupid. _"Oh, I didn't mean to burn you I'm sorry." I say in an attempt to have her forgive me.

"It's fine Sol. But to make up for it can you take me to the ice dorms?" She says blushing. _Oh she's so beautiful when she blushes… SNAP OUT OF IT! She is an ice major! You are a fire major it will not and cannot happen._ I sigh, then laugh and say, "Umm, sure." _Smooth, Sol, Smooth._ I think sarcastically.

We walk to her dorm silently then I stop. "What's up?" she asks confused. "Uh nothing. Nothing." She invites me in since I am carrying her bags. We take the elevator up to the second floor and go to room 221 which I assume is hers since she opens it with her key. We walk in and I put her stuff on the side that is not taken. "What's **_He_** doing here?" _Oh crap. Not Periwinkle, anyone but her._ I turn around to see it's her. The one and only _Periwinkle_. "He bumped into me outside and was kind enough to carry my stuff in for me." Elsa said in my defense. _She's so sweet and nice and- STOP IT!_ "Oh Elsa, we need to talk… Alone! Sol if you would… LEAVE!" I leave and she shuts the door behind me. I lean against the door to listen…


	5. Forbidden Cont

**I am so glad people like it! Any suggestions?**

** - so glad you liked the beginning! I hope you like the rest!**

**x-LostTeenager-x- I know they're short but this is my first fanfic so i'm trying to ease into it slowly. In the future I think i will make them longer (no promises) It just depends how much I want to say in the chapter. Thank you for ****reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

Chapter 5: Forbidden Cont. (Elsa's POV)

"So you like a Pyro?" Periwinkle says with pity on her face and a sigh. "Pyro?" I asked not knowing the term. "Fire powered person." "Okay. Then yes I really do. He's nice, sweet, and really quite handsome." I say sighing and picturing him in my mind. Periwinkle sits on the couch and motions for me to sit. "Ever since this school first began ice powered people and Pyros have hated each other. What happened was that a Pyro and an Icy, as the Pyros call us, got together to build this school and were great friends until one day the Icy overheard the Pyro talking to the shadows about planning to murder him and take the school over. He never did it of course but ever since then the Pyros have been associated with talking to shadows and murder. So you can never love a Pyro like…" She opens the door and Sol falls in "this one."

Sol gets up embarrassed and sits across from me in a chair. I'm shocked at the story but something tells me that I can trust Sol. "I get how that story can scare generations of people, but I think things are different now. Sol was the first person to give me any hope since the crash and I trust him! Please just accept that." Sol is confused but manages to smile. Periwinkle is shocked but still has the same look of pity she had before. Just then there is a knock at the door. I get up but Periwinkle gets to the door first. Sol just sits there suddenly nervous.

"Hello. My name is Jack Frost and I will be your PA this year." He reads from a script then looks up "I'm forced to do th-" just then he notices Sol sitting and pushes in. "What is _this_ doing here?" He says angrily pulling Sol up by the hood. "He-" I started getting cut off by Periwinkle "He was just leaving." Sol goes then stops and looks at me. I go up to him and slip my number into his hand then give him a peck on the cheek. He blushes and goes. I turn around to Peri (Periwinkle) and jack looking at me disgusted. But for once in my life **I don't care.**


	6. Lets Recap Here

**Chapter 6: Lets Recap Here**

**Sol's POV**

As I walk away I still feel the cold electricity where she kissed me.

I rub the spot over with my hand until I get to the fire dorm.

I silently go to my room and fall on my bed.

"Whoa! Dude! Are you drunk already?" My roommate Hiccup asks trying to bring comedy relief to the story of my life as always. I laugh. "No. Its just…" I pause trying to find the right words. He comes and looks at me. "Well shit. Sol has finally found a girl! You have lipstick on your cheek! Who is the lucky fire spirit in my best friend's life?" Hiccup said enthused and insisting on learning more. I blush nervously, "About that… She's kind of an Icy." His mouth drops. He then swallowed and said, "Um… well… I'm happy for you bud! I'm with you 100% of the way. Just… Promise me one thing… Don't get hurt." He says stuttering. "I promise."

**Elsa's POV (Back at the dorm)**

I walk right past Peri and Jack without a second glance. I go get the lunch I had packed and took out the Anti-Depressants and place them on the desk hoping I won't need them until tonight when the nightmares come.

"Um, Elsa can you please explain to us what "The Crash" is so we can begin to understand why you like this Pyro?" Peri says slowly to keep herself from yelling. I motion for both of them to sit and start to tell them everything.

**Jack's POV**

As Elsa motions for us to sit down I start to see how beautiful she really is. Her hair is white like mine but with a hint of blond. She has it in a tight bun in the back of her head. She has a long dress with short sleeves on; it is completely made out of ice. As she starts to speak I snap out of my trance and listen.

"One month ago my mom, my dad, my sister and I were all in the car. My sister and I were acting like 5 year olds as we always did when we were together." She smiles at this and swallows "This distracted my mother who was driving and she passed a red light." She starts to cry, "A car hit us and I was so scared I sent out a wave of ice shards. My whole family died in that crash, but I of ALL people lived. It was my fault, my fault." She started sobbing and hugged herself. I went over and hugged her telling her it wasn't her fault. To my surprise she grabbed the fabric on my favorite light blue sweater and cried into it. Peri who I forgot was there went and got tissues and gave them to her. She stayed in my arms for a few more minutes then got up put some pills back in her lunch bag and left. I followed her out. "Do y-you want t-to go to lunch w-with me?" She asks me holding back more tears. I nod and grab her hand giving it a small squeeze. She looks up and smiles at me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm going to stop giving the chapters names since they have kind of gotten really cheesy. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Elsa's POV**

Jack and I went downstairs hand in hand. I was still recovering and liked that I already had a friend nice enough to comfort me after reliving the whole crash again. We went to where the café was.

"Hey Elsa!" Repunzel exclaimed happily. I looked up to her smiling face that immediately filled with worry when she saw my face. "Oh sweetheart! What happened?" I looked to Jack to explain so I didn't have to. "I'll tell you later." Jack said, "She really needs this time to cool off and be happy" Punzi nods and says, "Come sit down sweetie." She pats the spot between her and a girl with really red fluffy hair who was looking down trying to grow something and not succeeding. I sit there and Jack sits next to a guy with brown hair examining a frying pan. "This is my group! This is Merida, that is Flynn and you have already met Jack." Merida and Flynn see that its 'safe' to pay attention so they sit up and wave. I feel slightly out of place but immediately snap out of it and think about what Anna would do. Of course I'm not going to be exactly like her and jump up immediately to hug all of them but the thought does give me some happiness.

Merida is happy to see a new face and immediately starts talking. "Hey, I'm Merida! Nice to meet ch'ya lass!" She says in a heavy Scottish accent with an apple clutched firmly in hand. She waves it around as she talks then takes a huge bite out of it and wipes her face with her sleeve. It's slightly unnerving but funny at the same time. I give her a small smile and she nearly jumps out of her seat. "SHE SMILES! DID YOU SEE THAT? SEE ACTUALLY SMILED!" At this point it was really hard not to laugh so I gave a small chuckle as everyone else was rolling on the ground laughing. "SHE LAUGHS TOO. HOLY CRAP THIS IS A SIGHT TO SEE! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN MEET ELSA!" That's when I burst and laughed so hard I cried. People from around the courtyard started clapping and shouting as if they were at an Imagine Dragons concert. Some came over to give me high-5's and for a moment I forgot about everything.

**Sol's POV**

I suddenly heard shouting outside at around noon. I opened the window to see what was going on and from across the courtyard I heard "SHE ACTUALLY SMILED!... SHE LAUGHS TOO. HOLY CRAP THIS IS A SIGHT TO SEE! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN MEET ELSA!" Elsa's happy and that is all I needed to hear. I started to shout and clap. As soon as people realized what was happening they joined in and even high-5ed her. I went and got my phone and text her.

_Hey Elsa It's Sol. I hear your smiling and laughing._ I press send and she responded 5 minutes later.

_OMG! Did you hear Merida too?_ We keep texting.

_Yeah! Who didn't?_

_I honestly think everyone did._

_Yeah! Lol_

_Hey where are you?_

_I'm in my dorm why?_

_Do you want to come to where you heard Merida screaming? _She asked

_Um, sure. You sure your friends won't mind?_

_Oh yeah, them. How about we meet in the middle of the courtyard instead and you can introduce me to some of your friends?_

_Sounds good. You can meet Hiccup!_

_Okay sounds good! Ttyl! _

With that I get Hiccup and we go to meet her.

**Jack's POV**

"Well I'm going to go see Sol if you guys don't mind." Elsa says. I really don't trust Sol._ What do I do? What do I do? Oh I got it._ "Merida why don't you go with her?" I say. Elsa shoots me a deadly glare but Merida says, "Aye! I'm always up for new experiences! 'nless you don't want me to go, Elsa." "No, no. Its fine." Elsa says and starts walking.

**Merida's POV**

_Ugh. Why me? I hate Pyros I'm so goin' to shoot an arrow at Jack's head!_ I thought while maintaining composure on the outside. _Elsa obviously needs me there. Man if he burns her I'll-_ My thoughts were interrupted when we got to them. "Merida, This is Sol and this is Hiccup" _Oh wow look at Hiccup!_ "H-Hi I'm Merida." I stuttered extending a hand to hiccup. _Why am I stuttering? He's a Pyro! "_Hey." He said smirking at me. _Hot!_ Sol and Elsa went away and left us two to talk. "So um, what do you major in?" I ask to start a conversation. "I major in dragon training. You?" "Oh I major in lethal plants and weapons." I say slightly embarrassed "Oh wow! If I were born with nature powers instead of fire I would major in that too_._"_ Oh he's so nice I just want to_- Then he did it instead. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I didn't even mind the burning.

**Sorry to end there but I've got to go. I'll update soon. Elsol or Jelsa? Hope you like Mericup! BTW Flynn and Repunzel are already dating. Sorry if I didn't make that clear in the story. It gets interesting later so please follow!**


	8. Author's Note

**I want to give credit to the amazing author of Kaizelle for letting me use the character Sol. Without her there would not be a fanfic being written right now. Please give Kaizelle a round of applause and please go read her stories they are all AMAZING! **

**Sorry for not updating I have had to study for tests and I've been really sick so I hope to update over the weekend.**

**Stay classy!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews! They really made my day! Sorry for taking so long, along with studying for tests I've been going through pageant training so I hope this chapter will be enough to make up for it! Get ready for some serious Jelsa!**

**Elsa's POV**

Sol and I, after leaving Hiccup and Merida alone together, started to walk to a cafe on the pyro side of the courtyard. It honestly made me nervous because I really don't want to be interrupted by people staring at us like we're complete freaks. I mean I'm completely used to after all those years being called _The Ice Queen._ The thought made me shiver. I'm not letting it get to me again. I'm not isolating myself here. _Not again._ Let it go! This is my ice palace now and I will take no shit from other people!

As I continued ranting to myself about not shutting people out as I did my now deceased sister Anna, we walked into the diner and all eyes fixed on us. I gulped. I leaned into Sol who put his arm around me with his fingers caressing my hip and pulled me closer looking around for potential threats. He found no immediate dangers so he guided me to the cash register.

"May I take your order?" The cashier stared down at his shoes to avoid eye contact. "Yes, sir. I would like a mint hot chocolate and… Elsa, what would you like?" He asked me. "Two of those would be nice, thank you." I say in my smallest and least threatening voice. "Okay. That'll be $4.50." Sol handed him the money and took the drinks to a table near the door.

"Sorry about that… I mean its like they've never seen an icy before!" He says with a small laugh. I frown a little. I was hurt that he called me an icy like I was just part of the crowd. Usually he makes me feel special but now… I don't know what to think. "I didn't mean it like that!" He says as soon as he saw my frown. I look down.

Just then the door to the café opened and a man with black hair came bursting in. As I looked closer at him I saw he wore all black but had really pale skin so he looked like a human checkerboard. His eyes were yellow and… Were staring right at me!

"What the hell is this _ice queen _doing_**here**_?" He asked making tears come to my eyes. He did NOT just call me that! My sadness turned to anger and I stood up staring at his chest. I look up. _Damn he's tall!_ I get up on my tippy-toes and poke him in the chest. "What did you just call me?" My voice doesn't waiver a bit and I stare into his eyes looking for fear in his eyes but I don't see any. He sees fear in my eyes though. "I called you _Ice Queen._ What are you going to do about it?" Sol takes this opportunity to sneak out of the diner. _That JERK!_ I form a snowball in my hand and put it on the pale guys head. It sizzles and evaporates in a matter of seconds. _Oh crap. _"You really shouldn't have done that." He says taking my arm and burning it. He doesn't let go. "Se I am you worst nightmare. I have powers stronger than you could ever imagine. You might've heard of me. I am Pitch and you have just made your first enemy and he is also the worst enemy you ever could have made."

Just then the door burst open again and Jack came flying in. Literally flying! _My savior!_ Crap I'm turning into a damsel in distress. "Pitch that's enough!" He comes over and takes me away. "If I ever catch you near her again I swear I will kill you!" With that he grabs my waist and takes me away. As soon as we were on the ice side I grabbed him and hugged him so hard we both fell down. I started crying and Jack comforted me by stroking my now unbraided hair. After a few minutes of this he picked me up bridal style and carried me to my dorm. He opened the door and set me down on my bed then started to leave. "Don't go." I said between sobs. "Okay." He came to my bed. "Scoot over." I did so to make room for him. He came and put his arm over me. I turned towards him and put my head on his chest. I heard his heart quicken a bit before slowing down slightly. Before long he was asleep and so was I. It was so peaceful. I knew I loved him and not Sol in that moment and I knew in my heart he loved me.

**What do you think? Better? Worse? I love getting comments! I hope to update soon but who knows what will happen. **

**PS Have a very happy Easter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm going to find more time to update somehow! I am determined! If you are less mature I wouldn't read past the checkpoint I have put to the end of Sol's POV. But do read Elsa's POV after it!**

**Sol's POV**

_Why? Why am I such a scaredy cat?_ That is all I can think as I run out of the café. I see a flash of white and blue out of the corner of my eye. _Elsa?_ But no it isn't it's her friend with the white hair. What was it? Jack! Yes that was it! He was running towards me so fast he was a blur. "What happened Sol?" He asked me as soon as he got to me. I was so flustered as to what happened I only got out, "E-Elsa. P-Pitch, Café!" His eyes widened at Pitch's name and as soon as I said café he flew towards it with frost covering the ground beneath him. I started to wander towards my dorm.

**Do not ready past here if you are part of the less mature audience!**

_I am so stupid! There is no use for me to be here anymore! I should go and die! _With this thought I open the door to my room. I go into my on suite bathroom and get the rope from under my sink and tie it to the sealing in my room. I tie a noose at the end as I had practiced many times before, right above my head. I grab a pen and paper and write a quick note down. I place it in my front pocket. I get the rolly chair from the desk and step onto it. I wrap the noose around my neck. _Forgive me!_ Is the last thing I think before kicking the chair out from under me and snapping my neck.

**Elsa's POV**

I wake up comfortable and refreshed. I smell the scent of pine needles and snow. Slowly I remember the events that happened earlier and that the scent is Jack. I look up to find two blue eyes staring at me lovingly. Slowly I reach up to caress his face with my hand. He is startled a bit by my action and falls off the bed bringing me down on top of him. We both go into hysterics. For a second I forget I have a roommate. She snorts from behind us and I look at her. "Oh! Hey Periwinkle!" I get off of Jack and brush myself off. When I look up she's still staring at me. I blush. "Well I'm obviously not wanted here but," she gets closer to me so she can whisper without Jack hearing. "The headmaster wants to see you ASAP so I would go now if I were you."

-Time Skip-

I stand outside the headmaster's office twiddling my fingers. Suddenly he pops his baldhead out that has the signature arrow on it as all avatars had. "Hello Elsa." He says frowning "Hello Headmaster Aang." I say eyeing him suspiciously, trying to figure out what was happening. "I think it would be best to talk inside." He motions to the desk and chairs. I go in and sit still suspicious. "Okay, Elsa. There is no easy way to say this so here it goes." He clears his throat. "Your friend Sol committed suicide after your lunch today." I stare at him in complete shock. "He left a note for you." He hands me a piece of paper. I unfold it and read it. It goes the following.

_Dear Elsa,_

_After I ran out of the café I couldn't live with myself anymore. I have gone through so much and considered suicide so many times this just pushed me over the edge. I would like you to know you were the first and last person I ever loved on this world and for that I thank you._

_Love,_

_Sol_

_PS I love you_

At this I take the note and run to my dorm despite the protests I got from Aang. Jack was sitting on the couch. As soon as I walked through the door he looked up and saw my tears. I couldn't do anything when he hugged me. I was shaking and I couldn't move. He tried shaking me but I couldn't move. "Elsa! Elsa, what happened!?" I couldn't hear him. My thoughts buzzed around in my head. _I have killed another person that I loved. Anna, my parents, and now Sol. Everyone was right. I am a monster!_ I collapsed and the world went black with Jack still yelling.

**I hope you don't mind the suicide but I thought it was a great plot twist and I have a lot of experience with the topic. If you have any comments or questions please pm me or comment but please no hate I am really not in the mood for it.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm so depressed because my best friend is moving back to Ohio on Sunday and she just told me today. When she told me I had a mini panic attack and I could move for a second all I could do was shake and cry like Elsa in the last chapter except I didn't faint and it only lasted a few seconds. Wish me luck with life please! You know if I only had one. Anyways here is the next chapter enjoy! Or not… (^;**

**Elsa's POV**

_"Elsa!" Anna screams my name with my parents smiling behind her. "Anna! Your back! I thought you were dead!" She doesn't respond for an icicle appears and stabs each and every one of them. "No! Please not again!" I start to cry and suddenly an arm is around me. It's Sol. "Shh! Please don't cry! I love you to much to see you like this." Then a noose appears around his neck and pulls him up away from me. "No! Not you too. This can't be happening."_

I wake up with a start in a room similar to what I was in after the crash. _Another hospital. Great! _I think sarcastically. I look all around and see flowers all over put there by my friends. Then my eyes wonder to the blue lump on the chair near the bed. It's Jack. His white haired head lies on the bed while the rest of his body is sitting on the chair. He looks so peaceful there. Just then my doctor comes in. I recognize him as Doctor Romero right away. "I see your awake, Elsa." At my name Jack pops his head up. He looks at me still drowsy. Once he realizes I'm awake he jumps up and kisses me passionately on the lips and I kiss him back. When he pulls back for air I ask the doctor how long I've been out he says "1 week." I look at him shocked. "As you got into the hospital for your Panic Attack you started to have cardiac arrest it took 1 day to get that stable and you've been stable ever since. Your just lucky you have a great young man like Jack here to take care of you and call for an ambulance. Without him you would have possibly died. So say thank you!" Jack blushes and the doctor left. "Thank you Jack. You're my savior." I say and pull him in for a kiss hoping it will cover up my cheesy thank you. He pulls away and looks at me sweetly. "Elsa?" he asks. "What's up?" He waivers a little then continues nervously. "Over the past week I have stayed in this room day after day and worried for you day after day. As I did this I thought a lot about _us_ and I don't think I would be able to live with myself if anything happened to you. I wanted to let you know that I love you." I smile at him and rest my hand on the side of his face. "I love you too."

-Time Skip-

I'm back at the University and it's officially the start of classes. I try to forget what happened to Sol but sometimes I still have breakdowns and Jack helps me through it. Jack and I are officially a couple and I don't think anything or anyone is going to stand in the way of that. We have 3 out of the 5 classes that we take together so we can have "study" dates and do homework with each other. I have the rest of the group in some of my classes also but I have one class completely to myself, which might just help me in the long run. I go to my first class, which I have with Jack, Punzi and Flynn. The class is art history and I personally think it's the most interesting subject I could have taken. The only people who can make or ruin a year are the teachers. I have Ms. Medusa then Mr. Jackson, Mrs. Chase, Mr. Dionysus and Ms. Khione who teaches powers with the help of Mr. Pan and Mr. Hades. I go to where art history and take a seat near the front of the class with my friends sitting beside and in back of me. I feel… content in my surroundings until Ms. Medusa comes in. she wears a long red and black dress and has sunglasses on but its not what she's wearing that sets me off, its her _hair._ It's a nasty, barf green and made of snakes. Sorry that description was short so let me repeat that. **HER HAIR WAS MADE OF SNAKES! **Other than that she's kind of attractive but then again **SNAKES FOR HAIR!** I have trouble imagining having a good time with her as a teacher but I will make it work. I am determined!

The rest of the day goes by quick and I can tell the year's going to be great!

**Okay this was a development chapter so not much going on. I am actually not going to go into any more details on classes because I have no idea what college is like. I'm going to develop the characters more and add some plot twists in the future so stay tuned! I love to hear from you so please comment or PM me. Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I had major writers block so sorry for not posting in a while. I'm going to do a major time skip so please R&R about that… I made a new cover! (My eye with a lot of editing) I have many ideas but they all come later so keep reading!**

**Elsa's POV**

It's been a month since school began. I still have trouble controlling my powers but its getting better thanks to Ms. Khione who is the main teacher of icy powers. It's now October and Halloween is coming up soon. Jack wants me to go with him but I don't know what to be! He says I would make a great princess and now I think that I might give in to his charming smile and actually be one. He won't tell me what he's going to be but he said it had to do with Doctor Who. He's a geek but he's my geek.

Now that I've had time to chill out since the whole thing with Sol Jack and I have learned more about each other and had more fun with our friends. Flynn and Punzi have been trying to get me to join their swimming team but I am still too afraid my powers will get out of hand and freeze the water around me. Merida says I should join some sport even if not swimming so I've been thinking about doing footbrawl, which is football where you are supposed to use your powers to make it harder for the other team score. It seems like a good way to learn to control my powers while having fun with it. Tryouts are on November 2 so I'm definitely going to go and see if I'm even good enough then make the final decision. Merida says she'll tryout with me. She says its because she wants to support me but I think its because she wants to see Hiccup again. I haven't talked to him since the day Sol died but when he sees me he gives me a hurt look then looks down and walks away. I feel horrible about myself whenever he does it. _I'm_ the one who caused him this pain. _I'm_ the reason Sol's dead. But I can't let it get to me. Jack helps me and I have so many things to be thankful for.

Right now Periwinkle is helping me make a princessy dress out of ice. The first dress is has a black top with light pink, lime green and sky blue flowers embroidered onto it. The bottom has vertical green stripes and every other stripe is darker with pink embroidery. **(Anna's coronation dress)** I looked at it for a while. It looked like something my sister would have worn when she was alive. She always wore green and pink to show her energetic personality. My thoughts were interrupted when Periwinkle said; "This dress is a little too… energetic for you. I would go more blue or purple." The dress disappeared and another came with a flourish of my hand. It was a greenish-turquoise all throughout with purple and navy blue patterns on the chest and very bottom. There was a fancy magenta cape that I absolutely hated so I unbuttoned and threw back in disgust. **(Elsa's Coronation dress) **Periwinkle wrinkled her nose as if she just smelled something nasty. "No! No no no no no! _Too _snobby! Definitely not it." With that I started humming and made the bottom with a water design, light at the top then getting darker as it cascades down. The top is intricately designed with white and light blue snowflakes. I craft a cape with glittering snowflakes that draped elegantly behind me. I fixed my hair in a French braid down my left shoulder and made a small tiara upon my head. "Wow the dress- you are beautiful. This is the one." I marvel at what I've created and let out a sigh. "Its perfect."

**Jack's POV**

Costume time! Okay so where to get a Captain Jack Harkness costume. Hmmm… Oh got it! I get in my car and go to the army surplus store down the street. When I get in there I notice that there aren't many people in there, only a cashier. I go to the back of the store and my eyes fall upon a grey-blue RAF greatcoat that's ankle-length and has brass buttons with a belt. "ITS PERFECT!" I almost scream. I grab it and put it in my cart. Next I find a light blue polo and black trousers and try them on with the old work boots I already have on. I go out and find one thing wrong. I. Need. Suspenders. **(Said dramatically)** I quickly use my ice powers to make them and look in the mirror. I look just plain sexy. I can't wait until Halloween to show Elsa. She will LOVE IT!

**Okay anyone who doesn't know who Captain Jack Harkness is needs to look him up on the internet to see what he looks like (described by many as sexy) Then you need to binge watch Doctor Who from season one (never skip nine). Follow, favorite, and/or comment. Have a great day Jelsa fans!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I just watched Phantom of the Opera and now I'm crying. I'm excited for this chapter! So fun! So cool! So haunting! Oh its just *sighs* dreamy! A lot of Elsa is based on me and also her from the movie so if you hear her faves they're also my own! **

**Elsa's POV**

Halloween! Its here! It's freaking here! My favorite holiday is here! OMG! Calm yourself toast jam it! Oh it'll be perfect. Me in my Princess Icy costume (as Periwinkle calls it) and jack in whatever it is he's wearing… (So secretive that guy! Jeez!) I quickly get the dress on and twirl around with an invisible partner… Oh the perfection of it all, I think dreamily. That is until Hiccup barges into the room. "Hey can we talk? Peri said you would be in here so I just came." Startled I let out a, "Uh-Sure Okay. What about?" He looks just as flustered as I am. "I want to get the whole Sol situation off my chest." "Okay I've been wanting the same thing. Go on." "Well he has been my best friend forever and I've always known he was- you know- suicidal. Whenever I said he should get treatment he always said he was fine. When he met you he grew happier and more outgoing by the minute! It was great! I was so happy for him. But then on the tragic day that he made the- lets say- wrong decision. I felt my emotions go from sadness to hurt to anger… towards you. I've realized it's not your fault now and I would like to say sorry and maybe we can be friends?" I smile at his comforting word and wipe the tears forming in his eyes. "Of course we can be friends! You're a great guy and your dating Merida! Is there anything else you want to say?" He looks at me for the first time and is shocked by my apparel. "Yes, uh- what are you wearing?" I laugh and say, "Its my Halloween costume. Don't you know its that one very special time in the year when ghosts, goblins, and witches become real?" His eyes widen. "Oh Schnitzel! I totally forgot! Gotta go!" And with that he sprints out of my dorm.

**Jacks POV**

Oh I am so clever! Captain "Jack" Harkness! I don't know if Elsa even knows who he is but I know I'll look sexy anyway. I look at the clock. **5:40.** I'M SUPPOSED TO MEET HER AT 6! I quickly put on my costume including the belt and suspenders and rush out the door to Elsa's dorm.

I get there at 5:59 and knock at 6. Periwinkle opens the door in a costume with fairy wings and a short blue dress. "Come in. Elsa's waiting." I step in to see Elsa twirling around in a beautiful blue dress and cape that were both clearly made out o ice. She suddenly sees me and looks at my costume. I quickly make my best Captain Jack pose and let her admire me. She immediately starts squealing and fangirling. "Oh my GOSH! Captain Jack Harkness! He's my favorite character! You know besides Ten and Rose, but SQUEEEEE!" With that she ran into me and hugged me tightly. I was taken back for a second then picked her up and spun her around the room. She giggled and looked up at me. "I didn't know you watched Doctor Who." I said. She opened her eyes wider. "Are you kidding? It's my favorite show! I just can't believe I found a fanboy! They are rarer than the Amur Leopard!" I laughed at that then said, "We should probably go if you want to get to the Halloween Social in time." "Oh yeah! I almost completely forgot about that." We headed out to the gym looking at the many people's costumes as we past by.

We got to the social just in time to register for the best costume contest. When we were officially registered we went to see Punzi, Flynn, Merida and Hiccup. No one was bothered by Hiccup being there and that made me happy. Punzi and Flynn were in matching costumes from The Phantom of the Opera with Flynn as the phantom and Punzi as Christine. Hiccup and Merida on the other hand were nowhere near matching with hiccup dressed as a Viking and Merida as Katniss from the Hunger Games. We got Fruit Punch at the "bar" and sat down. I started to feel loopy so I got up and started dancing on the dance floor. I danced with random people and they started to follow me for a while but I didn't know why. I started to feel dizzy after a while and bumped into many people but the person who stopped me was Pitch. I looked at him but I saw him as blurry and I couldn't register what he was saying. I soon collapsed into his arms with the thought _Someone freaking spiked my drink!_


End file.
